


The Adventures of Sparky #7

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [7]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: In which a panda gets on the roof and needs help getting back down.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971787
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	The Adventures of Sparky #7

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear the panda on the roof bit from "Please Explain", I always imagine Sparky in a panda hoodie up on the roof for some reason. This story is the result of that idea. 😊

Sparky hums a soft tune to herself as she admires the Manor's garden. It's such a lovely day for a stroll and the perfect weather to wear her new panda themed hoodie, complete with little ears on the hood. As the copper bot gently traced a finger over the flower petals of a lilac, she hears a strange sound. Looking around, she tries to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. It sounded like soft meows were coming from the roof.

She tilts her head, sure enough, the meows seemed to be on the roof somewhere. The poor kitty! How did it even get up there? Sparky ponders to herself. She couldn't leave a kitty way up there! The copper bot hurries to the storage shed and retrieves a ladder and carefully sets it against the wall of the Manor. She takes an artificial breath before climbing up. Scared of heights or not, this kitty must be even more scared....

"Here kitty kitty, " Sparky calls out gently and carefully moves around on her knees, hugging close to the large brick chimney.

_"Here kitty kitty"_ a high voice mimics, much to the robot's surprise.

Sparky peeks around the side of the chimney nearest to the edge of the roof and spots the source of the voice. A small white cockatoo tilted it's head at her and meowed before flapping unexpectantly towards her face and lifting off into the sky, presumably back home.

The copper bot startles back with a sharp gasp, accidentally kicking the ladder with her foot. Her blue optics widen as she watches it fall, flinching a bit at the loud metallic crash it made when it hit the ground.

"Omigosh that could be me", her voice distorts as a sense of vertigo crackles through her circuits. She carefully shuffles towards the chimney and presses her back against the bricks, starting to tremble. She shakily texts The Spine.

 _'Spine, can you come get me please?'_

His response was immediate and concerned. _'Come get you? Where are you?!'_

_'...The roof on the garden side...I kicked the ladder down by accident and I'm stuck....please hurry, it's scary up here...'_

_'I'm on my way darlin'_

In less than ten minutes flat, Spine was out in the garden and looking for the fallen ladder. Once it was located, he props it back against the wall and climbs up. He finds Sparky still pressed against the chimney, the soft panda hood pulled over her head to block her view, knees tucked to her chest and face buried in her hands. 

With the soft hiss of the steam and buzz of servos, he makes his way over and stops in front of her, carefully kneeling on the roof. "Darlin? Are you hurt in any way?" Spine inquires gently and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"N-no, just dizzy. I looked down when the ladder fell..." Sparky replies shakily as she looks at him. "C-can we get down now?"

"Of course! Think you can climb down the ladder if I go down first and help you?"

Sparky glances at the ladder then back at Spine, shaking a little more harder. "I can't...what if I fall?" 

The Spine could tell she was much too scared and shaky to safely make it down the ladder. He smiles softly at her and rubs her shoulder. "It's okay Sparky, I won't let you fall. I have an idea that may work. If you can hold on to me, I'll take us both down."

"O-okay..." Sparky carefully makes her way over to Spine then loops her arms around his neck and buries her face into his back after hooking her legs around his middle. 

"I'm going to slowly move down the ladder now. It's okay Sparky." He gently pats her hand once she's settled and true to his word, slowly descends the ladder, soothing his darlin' when she would tighten her grip around him.

Once safely back on the ground, Spine kneels down to let Sparky off his back then stands up to wrap her in a warm hug. He gently pats her head and murmurs comfortingly, "I've got you, it's alright darlin'. Let's go inside." She was still holding on tightly to him and trembling, so he simply picked her up and carried her back inside the Manor.

"Thanks Spine," she says quietly after a moment and tucks her head into the crook of his neck, listening to the sound of his core thrumming gently. Her own system's electrical current was starting to thrum in sync and calm her down a little. 

"You're welcome darlin'. You know I'm always there for you." He rubs a hand up and down her back gently as they walk along. He was taking her to one of the quiet living rooms to help her relax. "Why did you even get on the roof in the first place Sparky?"

"I heard a kitten meow on the roof. I couldn't leave the poor thing up there, but it turned out to be a bird...I didn't know the white fluffy ones could do that. I hope he goes home." Sparky replies, rambling a little as they entered living room 3.

"You know Sparky, you're very brave." Spine remarks as he sits down on the couch. Sparky let's go and curls beside him, head resting on his chest as he soothingly rubs her shoulder.

"How can I be? I'm still freaked out over such a small thing like being on a roof." She frowns slightly, feeling embarrassed.

"You can't choose what you're afraid of darlin'", he tells her gently. "You faced your fear to help a kitten. I call that pretty brave, even if it did turn out to be a bird." He kisses her forehead gently when Sparky looks up at him to see the proud, gentle smile on her silver sweetheart's face.


End file.
